


Daddy's Home (It's Time to Play)

by bymoonlight



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Emotional Will, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Will, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication, Smut, as in hannibal is actually will's father, do you think i'm playing bc im not, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will doesn't like competing for his daddy’s love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic inspired by the song Hey Daddy by Usher. Not exactly sure why it isn't the theme song for 80% of Hannigram shippers bc it's literally all anyone ever thirsts for (myself included).
> 
> Also, Will is underaged during upcoming sexy times and Hannibal is actually his father (in case you didn't skim all of the tags).

Will sat atop his daddy’s lap as he was read his nightly bedtime story.

He seldom followed the actual storyline of the fairytale. What Will really loved was listening to his daddy’s deep, soothing voice as each word formed smoothly on his tongue.  Will loved his father’s accent, too. Daddy had told him that it was because he was born in a far, far away place called Denmark – a place like the one in the fairy tale, _The Little Mermaid._

One time, Will asked daddy what it was like growing up in Denmark. He remembered his father’s face growing somber, the happiness in his eyes fading away instantly at the topic of the conversation.

Daddy had said that both Will’s grandma and grandpa were no longer alive and neither was his aunt. It made his daddy very sad to talk about it, so Will never brought it up again.

Despite this though, every now and then Hannibal would teach him a new, Danish word. Will wished he could talk with Hannibal fluently in his mother language; he can’t help but think that his daddy gets lonely sometimes and wants to go back, but then Hannibal will scoop him up in his arms and reassure Will that his home is with him now.

Will loved his daddy so much.

The little omega nuzzled against his father’s chest, his eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips. His daddy smelled so good, like sandalwood and fresh laundry but mostly he smelled like the musky, warm scent of an alpha. Will took a long, deep breath, reveling in the comfort it brought him.

He was beginning to feel sleepy, his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with every word Hannibal read. Eventually, he could no longer keep his eyes open. After a few moments of silence on Will’s part, Hannibal closed the book in his hands and placed it on the nightstand. Careful to not wake Will up, Hannibal gathered his son in his arms and slowly sat up from the rocking chair. He walked over to Will’s bed, the corner of the duvet already pulled aside in preparation for this moment. Hannibal gingerly placed his son on the bed and pulled the covers up, tucking it carefully around his small body.

To his surprise, Will stirred, drowsily reaching out to grip Hannibal’s hand. Will was almost never awake after story time.

“William, you have to sleep,” Hannibal whispered despite gently caressing his son’s tiny hand in his own. “It is late and you have kindergarten tomorrow.”

“Stay with me,” Will slurred back, his eyes still shut as he valiantly fought against the overwhelming urge to simply let sleep take him

Hannibal smiled fondly, reaching out to smooth down Will’s untameable curls.

“I will stay only for a little while.”

At that, Will smiled and then promptly drifted off into slumber.

Hannibal gently pulled his hand away from his son’s. He placed a kiss on the omega’s forehead before walking over to turn the light switch off. The room was only faintly illuminated by Will’s plug-in nightlight, casting shadows of stars across the expanse of the floor and the walls.

Hannibal stood in the doorway, gazing lovingly at his son.

Will was perfection.

When Hannibal had first met Will’s mother, he remembered not being as utterly repulsed by her as he was with the general population. She was a beautiful, ambitious woman – an omega from a middle class family determined to marry higher in life. It had been an unspoken agreement between them that their marriage was not one of love, but rather a mutual exchange. She had been given a higher status by marrying a rich, thoroughbred alpha while Hannibal was to be given heirs without the hassle of a doting, over-attached omega.

It had been such a shame that complications during William’s birth had rendered her infertile. Hannibal remembered her being tense whenever in his presence the first year Will had been born, wary of the fact that Hannibal could file divorce due to her barren womb. Hannibal, however, did no such thing.

He would need a helping hand during Will’s infancy, and of course breast milk was vital to his child’s health. It was only after Will turned three that he discarded his useless wife.

She had died quickly in a “car accident” on the way to a friend’s party.

Afterward, all of Hannibal’s colleagues had lamented his loss while simultaneously praising him for being such a good father in the absence of his wife; the ever sympathetic, widowed alpha, left alone to care for his son.

In truth, Hannibal wouldn't have it any other way.

Will was the best of his mother, inheriting her chocolate brown curls and ocean, blue eyes. He was a small, sensitive child – always quick to please and empathetic to others emotions, especially in the case of his father. Hannibal could just imagine what his son will be like once grown and matured. It is inevitable that his baby boy will grow up to be a beautiful omega. William will have many suitors; he will eventually take an alpha, lie beneath them and grow heavy with their child.

At the thought, disgust curled in Hannibal’s stomach.

Will was his flesh and blood and no alpha would _ever_ be good enough for his baby boy.

 

* * *

 

  
When Will was ten, Hannibal had started looking for a new omega.

He loved Will dearly but he needed an heir to carry on his name.

The discussion he had had with Will had been a painful one. Will’s bottom lip had begun to quiver and his eyes had grown suspiciously misty.

“Can’t I be the only omega in your life?” Will had whispered hoarsely, his face the perfect picture of heartbreak.

“William,” Hannibal had said softly, reaching across the table to take hold of his son’s hand. “You know I love you more than anything, more than _anyone._ Taking a new omega will not change that.”

Will had pulled his hand away sharply though, not impressed with his father’s words. He had refused to look his daddy in the eyes then; Will had known that if he did, he would have cracked under pressure and let his daddy convince him that what he was doing was right.

“Will,” Hannibal's words had held a faint trace of irritation – his son had never been a problematic child, and although Hannibal could understand Will’s resentment, he had expected better of him. “My decision is final. I don’t need my own son’s blessing to start dating again.”

“The why did you even tell me?!” Will had shouted back, his lips curling back in a snarl. At that, he had rushed off, up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

For the first time in a long time, Hannibal had felt anger and even resentment toward his son. He had not raised Will to be so uncouth, volatile, and rude.

A few hours later, Hannibal had quietly took Will back to his bed, laid him across his knee, and spanked Will until he cried. After, Hannibal had swept him up in his arms and laid them both down in his bed, whispering sweet words of how much he loved Will and how no one would ever come between them.

Will had cried himself to sleep that night, his father’s words a steady, unwavering mantra in his ear.

Since then, Hannibal has become acquainted with many omegas, none of which have met his expectations … or Will’s, for that matter.

After that unfortunate night, Will was much more discreet with his resentment toward Hannibal’s dating life. If ever Hannibal brought an omega home, Will was quick to turn a cold shoulder to them. He never outright said to their face the he hated them but it was evident in his judgmental gaze and clipped sentences.

One night, Hannibal had invited his latest companion, Bedelia, over for dinner. She was a fine woman, perhaps the best candidate of all the omegas so far. An air of sophistication surrounded her in addition to her intelligence and beauty. With an enormous amount of effort, she could even see past Hannibal’s rigid mask of tight smiles and polite behavior to what lay beneath. It was an impressive feat not to be taken lightly.

Despite this, Will was uncooperative as ever. During dinner, Bedelia had tried conversing politely with him, to which he responded with bored words and a dull voice, as if anything else in the word would be more interesting than talking to her.

Hannibal quickly took reign of the conversation aspect of dinner, careful to not let any of Will’s rude behavior offend Bedelia.

At the end of the night while Will was upstairs in his room, Hannibal walked Bedelia to her car, kissing her lightly on the lips and thanking her for a wonderful evening. It was the first time she had ever visited Hannibal’s home and it was most likely to be her last.

Once Hannibal reentered the house, quietly closing the door behind him, Will was waiting for him at the kitchen table. His back was straight and his hands were folded together on the table, a perfect display of carefully constructed politeness.

Hannibal took the seat opposite of him.

“Will,” he started, his tone holding no indication of playfulness.

“Hannibal,” Will shot back, his voice just as unwavering.

Hannibal’s eyes grew dark, his jaw tensing. “ _William_ ,” he growled, his instincts screaming at him to make the omega submit. “Your behavior tonight was unacceptable.”

“Was it, Daddy? “Will replied, despite his slightly shaken confidence.

“You've been very bad, William.” At that, Will swallowed almost audibly, his gaze flickering to the table top. “Bedelia is a good omega and deserved to be treated as such. Do you enjoy disappointing me?”

Will began to rock back and forth in his chair, his head hung in shame.

“Nu-uh,” the omega responded in a small voice.

“No what?” Hannibal watched as Will shook his head, his long fringe obscuring his eyes.  

“Will,” Hannibal began, his voice still stern. “Tell me why you've been such a bad boy.”

The omega sniffled and looked up, his eyes brimming with tears.

“I don’t want to share you!” Will cried, rubbing at his eyes with his small, little fists. “D-daddy, I love you so much. None of them deserve you; not Bedelia or Beverly or Abigail. I d-don’t want you to leave me for them.”

Will could hardly stutter out his words as he broke down, his face crumpled in pain. “I love you, Daddy. I love you,” he kept repeating between his hiccups and tears. The thought of losing his father or even _sharing_ him had brought Will to tears. His daddy was his and only his.

Hannibal felt his resolve slowly crumble at the sight of his son.

“Oh Will,” he whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips. His son loved him so much. His own, perfect creation would do anything for him.

He walked over to Will’s side of the table, bending down to pick him up. Although Will was slowly growing with each passing year, he still fit easily in Hannibal hold, his tiny legs wrapping around his daddy’s waist as his arms did the same with Hannibal’s neck.

Will buried his face in Hannibal's shoulder and breathed, desperate to smell his daddy’s comforting alpha scent.

“I thought we went over this before,” Hannibal’s words were calm and collected. “I will always love you the most Will. You are my baby boy but I want more children,” he said, truthfully.

Will was silent for a moment.

“Is that all?” the omega asked at last. “You want me to have a sister or brother?”

“Yes,” Hannibal answered. “And Daddy needs to be with an omega for that to happen.” Hannibal could take a beta if he wanted, but they simply weren't his tastes.

“Oh... _Oh_. You need a grown up omega for babies, is that it Daddy?” Will pulled away so that he could see his father’s face properly. A small smile graced his lips.

“Yes, you clever boy,” Hannibal grinned back, kissing Will atop his  button nose. Will finally understood. “That’s exactly it.”

Will’s beamed at his daddy, his face radiating happiness.

He knew exactly what his daddy wanted; he need only to be patient.


	2. Daddy's Little Lover

Will watched his father pack up his suitcase for the day.

The years had gone by and Will was fifteen now, but he still loved his daddy every bit as much as he had as a child. His daddy was getting on in his years as well, with a few wrinkles lining his eyes and streaks of grey running through his hair. If anything, the subtle hints of age gave him an air of class and sophistication.

While Hannibal was readjusting his tie in front of the hall mirror, about ready to leave for work, Will walked over and casually put his arms around his father’s waist, half burrowing his face in the fabric of Hannibal’s suit.

“Good morning, Daddy,” Will smiled, his words airy and sweet.

“Good morning, William,” Hannibal replied, unable to help the fondness that crept into his voice.

For a moment, both father and son silently gazed at the image they created in the mirror. Will, although now a teenager was still so small. At his fullest height, he barely reached the middle of his daddy's chest.  He would never be broad-shouldered or naturally muscular like his father – rather, Will was classically omegan in looks with a soft, innocent face and delicate features. It was an evolutionary advantage, meant to inspire a sense of duty to protect and care for omegas.

Hannibal momentarily tensed, wondering if Will looked a bit _too_ omegan. Since puberty, his son had had many potential suitors, all of which had been vying to be the one to see Will through his first heat.

The latest suitor was a boy named Matthew – an alpha one grade above Will. At first glance, he looked to be a sweet boy who was just simply a bit too overly attached to Will, hanging off the omega’s every word. He drove Will home from school and took him out on the weekends, an ever attentive alpha.

To Hannibal, Matthew was utter and complete trash.

Will deserved an alpha of the highest caliber; a thorough-bred from old money who could provide and care for him, not some simple, east coast expendable.  Hannibal’s son deserved the best, and he would be damned if he let a lowly alpha fuck his son.

“Shouldn't you be getting to school, soon?” Hannibal asked, watching in the mirror as Will nuzzled affectionately into his blazer.

“Not without my goodbye kiss,” Will mumbled. He reached up, draping his arms over his father’s shoulders and standing on his tip-toes.

“Be good,” Hannibal said, giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

“I will,” the omega replied, placing a chaste kiss on his father’s lips.

“Love you, Daddy.”

Hannibal gazed at his son, the remnants of a smile frozen on his face.  

It seemed to be an innocent gesture with the way Will was beaming at him, as if a kiss on the lips between father and son was a normal, everyday occurrence – as if their relationship wasn't straddling a very, very thin line.

Hannibal brought a hand up to cup Will’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing the smooth skin underneath it. Will simply want to show his father how much he cared.

Hannibal could not fault his son for being overly-affectionate.

Deciding to do the same, Hannibal tilted his head and captured his son’s lips in a firm yet loving kiss. It lasted for only a few seconds, but to Hannibal, each second felt like an eternity.

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

After Hannibal had come home from work and Will from school, Hannibal mentioned briefly that he would be out for the next few days. He would be giving a lecture on his work a few cities over by request. A few times a year Hannibal did this, so Will thought nothing of it.

His father always left a fridge full of pre-prepared food and their house was protected by the best security system money could buy. With that in mind, Will kissed his father goodbye the next day and went about his routine.

He was currently sitting at the dining table, copying some notes down from his biology book when the doorbell rang. He padded over to the door and opened it to a sheepish looking Alana.

She was his father’s current omega.

After the whole teary fiasco when Will was ten, Hannibal had taken a few years off from looking for a mate. Inevitably though, he began searching once again and after a couple of dates with other omegas, he met Alana through a mutual colleague. She was a successful, well-established psychiatrist who was ready to finally settle down with an alpha.

Begrudgingly, Will couldn't find a single fault with her. Alana was charming and kind; she was the type of omega to make a good mother but who was also ambitious enough to not let herself become a trophy wife. Hannibal and Alana had been casually seeing each other for about a year and a half now, much to Will’s dismay. Even though he thought Alana was a more than decent person, he didn’t like the fact that she was slowly becoming closer and closer to his father.

“Hello, Alana,” Will smiled amiably.

“Oh, Will!” Alana seemed anxious. “Is your father home?”

Will leaned against the doorway, subtly blocking the entrance with his body. “I’m afraid not,” he said, feigning regret. “He’ll be away for a couple of days giving a lecture.”

“ _Oh_ , that’s right. I remember him mentioning he’d be out of town for a while.” Alana shook her head at her own thoughtlessness. “I guess I forgot because I was so worried about having misplaced my heat suppressants. You haven’t by any chance come across them, have you? I thought I might have left them here.”

Will shook his head. “I’m sorry, I haven’t.”

Alana gave a small shrug. “That’s alright. It’s just a pain to get a new prescription, you know? Although …,” she trailed off, flashing Will a coy smile.

“Maybe this is a sign? I've been considering going off of my suppressants for some time now. Hannibal and I have been talking about becoming more serious, maybe starting a family in the future.”

Will’s smile froze. His heart hammered painfully in his chest as he gazed upon the one person who could ruin his future.

“Is that so?” he asked, trying desperately to sound light-hearted and happy.

Alana nodded, her eyes sparkling with unmistakable joy.

“Hopefully everything will work out.” She gave Will a small wave before heading off, back to her car.

Will’s face instantly fell once Alana was out of sight. He slowly closed the door. His body felt cold as ice as he let Alana’s words wash over him.

She wanted to start a family.

She wanted to start a family with _his_ Daddy.

Will had roughly a year left until his first heat. He had thought that time was on his side. He had been such a good boy for his daddy; had been so _patient._ Each year since he was ten had felt like a century. Now, only a handful of months stood between him and everything he had ever wanted.

He was his daddy’s baby boy, his only family, and if all went according to plan, his lover.   

Overcome with a wave of panic, Will sprinted up the stairs and into his bedroom. He dropped to the ground and reached under the bed for an old, cardboard box. The box was filled with old photos and toys from when he was a child, but Will wasn't looking to relive old memories. Instead, he rummaged through the box frantically until he found a small, worn pouch he used to use as a coin purse.

Inside it was a small, orange bottle filled with generic looking pills. He had bought them off of a girl from school whose parents worked as pharmacists.

They were fertility pills.

Omegas could only obtain them through prescription from a doctor. They were meant to induce heat for omegas with irregular heat cycles. Because of the dangerous potential for misuse, fertility pills were very hard to obtain and were only prescribed to older or almost infertile omegas.

That being said, Will had paid a pretty penny for them. It had cost him 3 years of saved up Christmas and birthday money. The fertility pills had been his backup plan, a last resort. He had hoped he would be able to convince his daddy to breed him through his first heat and knock him up with pups – who better to have a family with than his own father? 

Will unscrewed the cap of the battle and shook one pill out. With a shaky hand, he brought the small tablet to his mouth, popped it in, and swallowed. He didn't have time to consider all of the consequences that would soon follow – his sole thought was of losing Hannibal.

Reaching into his back pocket, Will pulled out his phone and called his daddy, silently praying that he wasn't currently in a lecture. He sat on his bedroom floor, feeling numb to the world. On the third ring, Hannibal picked up.

“Will? Is something the matter?” Although his daddy sounded distracted and distant, Will felt a pang of longing shoot through his chest at his father’s voice.

“Daddy?” Will bit his lip, choking back a whine. “I think I’m sick, like I have a fever maybe.”

Which altogether wasn't untrue. He would be experiencing heat fever once the fertility pills kicked in.

“You know where the medicine cabinet is, Will. Look, baby, I have to go. I’m very busy right now. I’ll call later to check on you.” Before Will could say another word, the line went dead.

Feeling lost and hurt and angry, Will poured more pills into his hand, threw his head back and swallowed them down without a second thought. Cursing his father aloud, Will stumbled out of his room and down the hallway. At the end of it were two, large doors that led to the master bedroom. Will carelessly threw them open.

His daddy’s room was usually off limits but at this point, Will didn't give one fuck. The room was done in tasteful blacks and grays but above all, it was immaculately clean. Will knew his daddy abhorred messiness and with that thought in mind, he began to rummage through his father’s drawers, throwing clothes carelessly onto the ground. He then moved on to his daddy’s closet which was filled with pristine, designer suits. Will ripped them off their hangers, his movements sluggish and weak.

An emotionally distraught, omega teenager taking hormone altering fertility pills may not have been the wisest decision, as they were already taking affect, Will thought offhandedly. But what was done was done.

A red swath of fabric lying on the laundry hamper caught his eye.

His daddy had worn the sweater to bed a couple of nights ago. Will picked it up, brought it close to his face and inhaled. His eyes fluttered close as his daddy’s soothing scent filled his senses.

Will stripped down to his underwear and then slipped the sweater over his head and tugged it over his body. It was two sizes too big but Will loved the way it fit – it was a small reminder that his daddy was big and powerful, a natural alpha who could take care of him.

Feeling somewhat calmer than before, Will decided to text his father.

 _Daddy, I’m in heat_ was all Will wrote before pressing send.

The city Hannibal was giving a lecture in was a good hour and a half way so Will decided to make himself comfortable in his father’s bed while he waited. His daddy replied less than two minutes later.

_Don’t go anywhere. I’m leaving right now._

Will’s eyes slowly slid shut. He could already feel an unfamiliar warmth begin to slowly burn in his lower belly.

His daddy was coming home to take care of him

 

* * *

 

 

Will let out a low, keening whine as he shoved two fingers in and out of his needy, little hole.

The slow burn that had only licked at his skin had grown into an all-encompassing fire that consumed his body. It felt as if lava was pouring through his veins, into every crevice of his very being.

He had stripped himself naked long ago, desperate to feel the cold air against his heated skin. 

Will’s petite body was wracked with painful cramps as he desperately tried to find his release. He was face down in the sheets, ass in the air as he clumsily fingered his hole. Will was so slick, his natural lubricant trickling down his thighs and into the sheets.

Will gave a pathetic moan as he simultaneously tried to rub his small cock against the bed while at the same time fingering his ass. The omega couldn't quite reach deep enough to the small bundle of nerves he knew would bring him pleasure.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy.” Will cried out weakly for his father, knowing that the only thing that could satisfy him now was his daddy’s thick cock.

Through the haze of his heat, Will heard the doors to the bedroom open. With blurry, tear-filled eyes, Will could just barely make out the image of his father.

Hannibal had driven back, violating almost every traffic and highway law along the way. Needless to say, he had made it home in record time.

The only thing he could think of was his son, gushing slick and desperate to be mounted.

Hannibal barely noticed the complete mess his bedroom was in because right in the middle of his bed was his beautiful son, ripe with heat.

It shouldn't have been possible though. His acute sense of smell enabled him to know when an omega was going in to heat weeks before it even started. Will hadn't smelled of heat at all when he had left; he was far too young.

“What have you done?” Hannibal whispered as he made his way across the room, settling himself beside his son.

“Daddy, _daddy._ You’re home.” Will’s voice was hoarse and his gaze unsteady. He clumsily crawled into his daddy’s lap and began to rub his tiny cock against his father’s thigh.

“Daddy, p-please,” Will begged. “Hurts so bad. I need your knot so badly, Daddy.”

Will began to mouth at his father’s neck, licking and biting the flesh he found there. His father’s presence had instantly filled him with relief, and now all he needed to be filled and knotted.

Hannibal swallowed thickly, his cock already hard, pressing against his thigh. He wanted so desperately to fuck his son, _his own son._ An omega’s first heat was always unpredictable; there was no way to tell if Will was actually susceptible to being impregnated or not. If Hannibal took that chance, their offspring would be tainted, the product of depravity.

“Will, I can’t.” Hannibal’s voice was rough, his words choked out. “I can’t, baby.”

Despite what he was saying, Hannibal pulled his son closer, nosing his son’s jawline, his hands caressing the soft skin of Will’s inner thighs.

“Daddy,” Will whined, rubbing his ass against the bulge in his father’s pants. “Aren't you going to take care of me? Take care of your baby boy?”

Hannibal felt his resolve slowly crumble.

“Only you, Daddy,” Will whispered desperately into his father’s ear. “I don’t care about all the other alphas. Only you.”

With those last words, Hannibal pushed his son onto his back, consequences be damned.

He quickly discarded himself of his clothes, uncaring of where they landed.

Once naked, Hannibal draped himself between Will’s open legs, kissing and licking at the heated skin he found. He let his tongue trace over the light contours of his son’s stomach, up and up until he was kissing Will’s chest and laving hungrily at his rosy nipples.

“Oh _god_ , Daddy,” Will whimpered, his hands tugging and pulling at his father’s hair, desperate for him to go down further.  

“Is this what you want?” Hannibal whispered huskily as he circled Will’s tight pucker. Will lifted his hips, mewling as the tip of his daddy’s finger slipped in. Hannibal carefully slipped in another and began to steadily finger his son, rubbing and caressing at the silky walls of his hole. More and more slick trickled out, drenching the sheets below.

Will couldn't stop the steady flow of mewls and whimpers that left his lips as his daddy’s fingers went deeper than his ever could  and when his daddy curled his fingers _just right_ , Will practically screamed.

He sobbed for his daddy to fuck him, his hole aching and desperate to be knotted. The filth that was leaving his mouth would have made him blush at any other time but right now with his daddy’s cock so close, he could care less. 

“Daddy, _fuck me_ ,” he keened, arching his back and spreading his legs as wide as he could to present his pink, throbbing hole.

Hannibal had never seen anything more beautiful than his son debauched, covered in sweat and begging to be mounted. He took his fat cock in hand and aligned it with his son’s entrance and then steadily pushed in.

Will’s mouth went slack, his eyes half-mast as he felt his daddy’s large cock split him open, pushing farther and farther into his tight body. There was unmistakable pain but it was muted  by the overwhelming pleasure he felt at finally being filled. A strangled cry filled the room as Hannibal began to fuck into him. 

Will wrapped his legs around his father’s waist as Hannibal leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of the omega's head. He watched entranced as Will cried out beneath him, his plush lips red and his eyes watery with tears of pleasure.

Hannibal didn't know when he began talking; all he knew was that once he had started, he couldn't stop.

“Such a good boy for daddy,” Hannibal panted. “Taking my cock so well, like you were born for it.”

Will mewled a broken, desperate sound as he nodded his head in agreement. He was by no means a quiet lover, and so his high-pitched moans and whines filled the room with its sweet noise.

His hips lifted instinctively with every forward thrust and he clenched tightly around Hannibal’s member, not ever wanting it to leave his body. His daddy’s cock felt like heaven, filling him in the best way possible. It stretched him open each time Hannibal plunged forward, ramming into his prostate.

Hannibal leaned down, muffling his son’s moans as he captured his lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Will no longer seemed to be coherent – his whole world was centered solely on the feeling of his daddy’s  cock sliding in and out of his hole.

“Knot me. Daddy, knot me.” He begged so sweetly. “Want you to fill me up with your come, wanna have your babies, _please.”_

Through the haze of Will’s heat, Hannibal temporarily stilled, gazing in wonder at his son. Will whined pitifully and clenched his hole, wondering why his daddy had stopped.

“Is that what you want, Will? You want to have my children?” Hannibal’s voice was scratchy and his accent thicker than usual.

Will nodded frantically, his damp curls bouncing only marginally with the movement.  “That’s all I've ever wanted,” he whispered hoarsely. His slim legs tightened even more around Hannibal’s waist, trying to draw him in further. “I want to have a family with you, Daddy. Gonna give you so many pups – an alpha even.”

Will licked his lips and leaned up on his elbows. He reached out to caress his daddy’s face with just the tips of his fingers, a smile of adoration and love gracing his lips.

“I love you more than anything, Daddy.”

At that moment, Hannibal knew that Will was all he would ever need. His sweet, baby boy would do anything for him, and for that, Hannibal would give him the world.

Hannibal caught Will’s hand in his own and brought it to his mouth, kissing each indent of his knuckle.

“Turn over and onto your knees,” he murmured.

Will pulled his hand away and happily obliged.

Hannibal’s pace was gentler than before, a steady and slow rhythm. With every thrust forward, he would linger in Will’s heat, making sure to grind generously into the omega’s prostate. Below him, Will shook with pleasure. He clawed at the bed sheets, panting and mewling. It felt like forever until he found his release, his orgasm slowly creeping up on him until it swept through his entire body.

Bursts of light flashed before his eyes as his body seized up in orgasm before he lost all control of his body, collapsing forward. His ass clenched hungrily around his daddy’s cock, trying to milk every single drop of cum from him.

Hannibal continued to fuck his baby boy through his orgasm, his pace faster and unrestrained until finally, his knot began to form. With a final thrust, he shoved his cock balls-deep into Will’s slick hole and came. He rode out orgasm after orgasm, filling Will to bursting with his seed.

He didn't even realize Will had come a second time beneath him. All Hannibal knew was that his baby boy was perfect and took his knot without a single complaint.

Sometime later, Hannibal shifted them to their sides. His knot was still pressed into Will, and it would be another half hour until it went down. Until then, he whispered lovingly into his son’s ear of how beautiful he was and how he no longer needed anyone else but Will. He did so in Danish, his mother tongue coming all the more natural to him.

Will’s heat would inevitably flare up once more but until then, Hannibal kept his baby boy wrapped up in his arms, exactly where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much words. So many smut. I rarely ever write this much for one chapter. Anyways, feedback and comments are always welcomed!
> 
> ((I'm a lonely soul, so feel free to drop by my [tumblr](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/) with a prompt! (: ))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure everyone knows where this is going. 
> 
> I look at all the tags and kinks on this fic and I'm literally laughing -- Sigmund Freud would have a field day with me.


End file.
